nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Oslo
|kanji = オスロー |rōmaji = Osurō |age = n/a |birth = August 29 |gender = Male |race = Black Hound |height = |weight = |eye = n/a |hair = Green/Yellow |occupation = King's pet |family = n/a |affiliation = King |manga = Chapter 17 |anime = Episode 17 }} is King's pet Black Hound, an insanely vicious wild creature that will hunt enemies until it successfully kills them. Appearance Oslow is a dog-like creature with green fur, who is covered in scars, with his neck being the only area with white fur. Oslow has a fairly short tail, sharp and piercing teeth, and grows larger with it feels threatened, as all black hounds so. It shrinks into a small dog when not feeling threatened at all, with its scars not being visible when it is in the form of a small dog. Personality Oslow, just like all black hounds, is an insanely vicious that will not give up on a prey until it successfully kills it. However, Oslow appears to be quite submissive toward King, and acted like a normal puppy before them. History How Oslow met King and why he is submissive towards him has not been revealed yet, but it was revealed that Oslow knew King many years before he met the Seven Deadly Sins, in the Fairy Realm. Plot Capital of the Dead arc (manga only) Oslow was attacking and killed a Holy Knight apprentice Andre and his partner who were about to attack the Sins. Oslow was about to attack them but Ban threaten the beast but he grew larger due to his ability but Meliodas used his sword to created a illusion of a very huge, fearsome, ethereal dragon-like creature which scared Oslow who shrunk down and ran away. Oslow later returned back to King his owner and after King's first fight with Ban, King returned embarrassed because Diane was there and he said she was so cute and told Oslow what to do but King and Oslow saw the Sins and they were trying to find a way to the Capital of the Dead and then a bunch of flowers were going wild and they disappeared along with King. For now Oslow is waiting for King to come back. Kingdom Infiltration arc King later summoned Oslow through a portal that the latter made and introduced it to Diane and revealed Oslow's ability to teleport and the fact he never bought him to Boar Hat was because Oslow loves pork. King told Oslow to teleport Diane to Liones but she was too big and King ordered Oslow to get bigger so he didn't have to push Diane's butt. As Diane was being attacked by the Holy Knights, Oslow felt Gilthunder's Thunderbolt and ended up getting damaged. King went to Oslow to see if he was all right, but manage to sent King to Liones to save Diane. Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc Oslow later appeared in Liones while King was debating whether to ask Diane out on the festival or not due to her being possibly depressed over Meliodas and Elizabeth's relationship. Great Fight Festival arc Alongside his master, Oslow and King meet with the revived Elaine and soon rejoin Meliodas in the Vaizel Great Fight Festival. Oslow being paired by Matrona, a giantess and Diane's old mentor. Abilities/Equipment Oslow is very quick and powerful, which is seen when he quickly defeats two Holy Knight apprentices with ease. He also has the the ability to change his size depending on how threatened he feels. He grew very huge when Ban released a lot of killing intent toward him, and was later seen to be as small as a small dog when not threatened at all. Like all Black Hounds, Oslow have the unique ability which allows it to send anything it swallows to a completely different location. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins King King is Oslow's master and is very loyal to him. Boar Hat Hawk At first, Oslow sees Hawk as food and someone to mess around with, aka, eating his meals. However, after training with him at Istar and defeating a Tyrant Dragon by eating its inside, Oslow grow to respect Hawk, calling him big bro or captain, somewhat joining his Knights of Leftovers. Battles Capital of the Dead arc *Meliodas vs. Oslow: Loss Trivia *Oslow favorite food is pork, which is the reason why he was never introduced to everyone in the Boar Hat. *In the Nanatsu no Taizai Popularity Poll, Oslow was 21st place (21 votes) for postcards, but 6th place (4285 votes) including online votes. References }} Navigation es:Oslow Category:Characters Category:Male Characters